El me ama más AMI
by William Power
Summary: Traduccion de: He loves ME more! Posteado originalmente por: Shizuka Ayasato Edgeworth e Iris están discutiendo acerca de quien es la persona que Phoenix ama mas. Previamente conocido como 'A fight of three pairings and one same person'


**El me ama más AMI**

Era un viernes por la noche y Phoenix tenía una cita para ir a... ¡Ho! y dos personas discutiendo en la sala de su casa sobre exactamente quién debe llevar…

"Lo siento Iris, pero Wright es _obviamente_ gay para mí. Quiero decir, es por eso que se apoya tanto en mí". Edgeworth dijo en su habitual forma autoritaria de negocios.

La declaración de Edgeworth humedeció los ojos de Iris."¡N-No puede ser! ¡Feenie me ama **ami**! ¿No es así Feenie? y él NO es gay!"

Phoenix se pasó los dedos por el pelo nerviosamente. "Bueno, estoy bastante seguro de que no soy gay como tú Edgeworth".

Edgeworth tenía una expresión atónita. "Sin embargo, Wright, ¿qué pasa con todas las encuestas de fans?" Se cruzó de brazos, tocando con el dedo cerca de su hombro. "¿Y quién dijo que yo era **gay**?"

Phoenix parpadeó varias veces. "Tal vez debería consultar las urnas de nuevo. D-De todas formas chicos, ya tengo que irme y…"

Iris le agarró del brazo. "Yo también voy Feenie ¡Te amo!" Phoenix mordió el labio inferior un poco, demasiado amable para sacudir su brazo.

Edgeworth se molesta. "No. Wright viene conmigo a la convención del centro de la ciudad."

Los ojos de iris se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez. "¡P-Pero Feenie es mío! ... Y... Eres un fan del Samurái de acero señor Edgeworth?" Ella inclinó la cabeza un poco en la confusión.

Edgeworth recibió un duro golpe a su conducta pasiva. "¡Por supuesto que no! yo solo-"

Iris le miro pensativamente. "Pero, la única convención en el centro es la del Samurái de acero… ¿No és así Feenie?" ella bateó sus pestañas dulcemente a Phoenix.

"Um hablando de convenciones del Samurái de acero, tengo que irme, AHORA oh mi novia se va a molestar enserio y-"

"¿NOVIA?" Iris y Edgeworth llevaban la misma expresión de incredibilidad y sorpresa.

Iris gimoteó y sollozó. "P-Pero Feenie... ¿¡CÓMO PUDISTE!?" abofeteó a Phoenix con una tremenda fuerza descomunal.

Phoenix se estremeció. Pearls no sería capaz de abofetearme así de fuerte... Aunque bueno, son medias hermanas...

"¿QUIEN ES ELLA?" Iris trató de parecerse a su hermana gemela, pero sólo logró empezar a llorar otra vez mientras que la cara de Edgeworth palideció un poco, también se preguntan quién era y dónde diablos había venido esta chica.

Phoenix levantó las manos en señal de rendición. (O para decirles que se hagan para atrás, ya sea uno o el otro) y lo acorralaron contra una pared...

"¿Q-Quién es ella?" Iris le grito.

Edgeworth tenía una cara pensativa mientras busca en su laptop. "Bueno Wright, yo soy el personaje más popular con creces en las encuestas de yaoi contigo, y Iris está bastante... Que te diré... en diminutiva"

Iris comenzó a sollozar. "¿D-diminutiva? ¿Qué? ¡Feenie!"

Phoenix estaba nervioso. ¿Qué tan enserio iban con lo de salir con _él_? Phoenix Wright nunca tuvo una cita en la secundaria y en el colegio estaba...

Edgeworth ignoro a Iris y continuó con su perorata. "Y según muchas encuestas, la mujer más popular con la que está emparejado es-"

Sonó el timbre y Phoenix se dirigió inmediatamente a responder. Alegrado de tener una distracción.

"¡Hey! ¡Ya iba ir a por ti!" Phoenix sonrió y Edgeworth se quedó mirando a la invitada y terminó lo que iba a decir. "Maya Fey... Bueno, ¿no era obvio?"

Iris inhalo e inclinó la cabeza ante Maya "H-Hola maestra Maya..."

"¡Oh hola Iris!" Maya dijo felizmente. "Nick me va a llevar a la convención del Samurái de acero en el centro ~ ¿acaso no es el MEJOR novio del mundo?" ella procedió a abrazar a Phoenix con fuerza mientras la abrazaba de nuevo tímidamente, mirando a los dos en la sala.

Edgeworth se aclaró la garganta. "B-Bueno Maya, yo no sabía que estabas saliendo con Wright"

Maya poso su dedo sobre su barbilla, "Bueeeeeno... pensé que era obvio, ¿no?"

Edgeworth e Iris miraron a Maya hasta que se sintió incomoda fue cuando se encogió ante la protección de Phoenix, que estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Entonces Maya, nos vamos ya?" él sonrió de una forma que ni Iris ni Edgeworth habían visto antes, una verdadera sonrisa llena de amor y alegría, Maya le devolvió la sonrisa. "¡Por supuesto que si, Nick!"

Phoenix miro hacia atrás y puso su brazo alrededor del hombro de Maya y le dijo a los que dejaron atrás, "Usted puede venir si lo desean, sólo que no nos molesten por favor."

Phoenix y Maya salieron por la puerta sin preocuparse por nadie más que el uno del otro, mientras que Iris y Edgeworth les siguieron a regañadientes.

Después de todo ellos tenían que ir, pero... no de la forma en la que hubieran querido.


End file.
